deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robo vs Penny
Robo vs Penny is a Fanon Death Battle episode. It features Robo from Chrono Trigger and Penny from RWBY. Intro Boomstick: Robots. They're usually imagined as just mindless killing machines. But every so often you come across those more ... polite in nature. Like Robo, the Dome Defender. Wiz: And Penny Polendina, the Atlesian Android. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Robo (*cue Chrono Trigger - Lavos's Theme) Wiz: The distant future of 2300 AD is grim, to say the least. The weather is in a perpetual storm, humans are forced into hiding and robots have overrun the whole world. Boomstick: So ... the world of Terminator? Wiz: Well ... yeah, basically. Boomstick: With all this in mind, hope was in short supply, until the people were saved by three people in a time machine; a mute with a sword, a princess with a crossbow (for some reason) and a nerd with a hammer ... zappy ... thing. Wiz: Crono, Marle and Lucca explored the complexes to provide them hope. It was here that they noticed an old, derelict security robot, which Marle soon fixed with nothing but a screwdriver. He awoke and revealed that his name was ... R-66Y. (*cue Chrono Trigger - Robo's Theme) Boomstick: But that was kinda hard to say and a bit degrading, so the group immediately named him Robo instead. At least canonically... (Boomstick names Robo ... something else) Boomstick: Heh, heh... Well, anyway, it was a good thing that he forgot his mission when they reactivated, since he was programmed to end life on sight. Wiz: Distraught at the discovery of his true purpose, he sought out to prove his worth to others by helping the group stop the evil planetary parasite, Lavos. (*cue Chrono Trigger - Mystery of the Forest) Boomstick: To assist the group in combat, Robo's packing a large variety of weaponry. His trademark punches come in regular, Rocket and Rapidfire varieties, while the Robo Tackle has him charge quickly at the opponent. Wiz: In addition, he also possesses weaponry capable of mimicking elemental magic. His Laser Spin is a disco-lightshow of Shadow Magic, while his Proximity Bomb and Electrocute attacks replicate Fire and Electricity Magic, respectively. He's also capable of healing himself through the use of the Cure and Heal Beams. Boomstick: Then there's the matter of his equipment. For this fight, we're giving Robo his best equipment. This means the Dragon Arm, Nova Armour and Prism Helmet. Wiz: Even without this equipment, Robo has done some very impressive accomplishments. He's held open security level doors, was still repairable after several hundred years of being active and effortlessly ploughs through mooks like no-ones business. But he does have his weaknesses. Boomstick: While his HP, Power and Stamina are among the highest in the game, his defences against Magic are subpar at best, while his own Magic stat is average. But easily his biggest weakness is how slow he is. Wiz: But even with these in mind, Robo is a versatile tank eagar to stop any conflict he can ... and be a perfect gentleman the whole time. *Robo: Understood. Madam Lucca fixed me. *Lucca: Just Lucca will do. *Robo: Impossible. That would be rude. Penny Wiz: The world of Remnant is home to all sorts of fighters. From dogs to drunks and everything in between. Boomstick: But few are in sync with their weapons as much as the Atlesian Android known as Penny. Wiz: Created in a lab to experiment for artificial Aura generation, Penny was the first machine to possess a soul, and, by extension, her own Aura and free will. Boomstick: Then ... I dunno, she got bored kicking around the lab and thought 'Hey! You know what's be awesome? Strapping weaponry directly to my minds control and entering me in a tournament against other fighters who could kill me!' Wiz: Well, it wasn't her idea (and I'm pretty sure it wasn't worded like that), but regardless, she was soon outfitted with combat technology and expertise. Her arsenal primarily consists of blades and energy blasts. Boomstick: She can control up to 14 blades independently, which also double as energy blasters. Additionally, the blades can come together to perform a larger energy blast. And as if that wasn't enough, she's also incredibly strong. She once stopped an oncoming van loaded with dust with nothing but her bare hands. Wiz: Well, it is fair to assume that her Aura played a part. Speaking of which, Penny is capable of generating an Aura thanks to her soul. This acts as both a defensive and healing tactic; however, it is limited in the amount it can be used in a single match. Boomstick: She also had a Semblance, but thanks to SEASON 3, WE'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT WAS!!! (Boomstick starts crying faintly in the background) Wiz: Hang on a sec, guys, I need to take Boomstick outside for a few minutes... *Some Time Later... Wiz: Better? Boomstick: *sniff* Yeah. Wiz: Well, anyway, with all this in mind, Penny's done some pretty impressive things. She stopped a Dust van with her bare hands, bested two team CRDL members basically singlehandedly and even took on an entire legion of White Fang members. Boomstick: *sniff* Here's hoping Vol. 4 brings her back... *Penny: I'm combat-ready! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Pre-fight setup Robo is walking calmly through Vale. Robo: Something about this general vicinity is unsettling... Soon after, he is quickly approached by two armed mechanical Atlas soldiers. AS #1: Sir, you appear to be using unregistered, and therefore unlicensed, weaponry. VS #2: You will come with us to the appropriate authorities or the consequences will not be pleasant. Robo: Good sirs, while I do not wish to resolve this with violence, I am sad to say that I also have no wishes to accompany you. Both soldiers hold up their firearms, clicking into life. AS #2: I urge you to reconsider. Robo: Well, I tried to warn you... Meanwhile, at Atlas Military HQ... Chief Soldier Operator: Sir, we just lost Units 7 and 8! Ironwood: What?! Play back the video feed. The CSO plays back the last recorded footage from one of the soldiers; it simply shows Robo punching it in the face. Ironwood: A robot that strong ... it's a threat to the people nearby. What units do we have near the target? CSO: Well, it's, um ... it's only Penny, sir. Ironwood thinks briefly, then nods to himself solemnly. Ironwood: Send her in, but try to send in backup. Meanwhile, back at Vale... Penny: Salutations, robot! Robo turns around to look at her, the remains of the Atlas soldiers littering the ground. Robo: Robot means slave, madam. I am no-ones slave. Penny: Wait, so ... you have a soul too? Robo: No. My thought process is completely independent, however. Penny: Then, that means ... that means you chose to hurt them. (points to soldier remains) Robo: It was self defence. Penny: Well, I won't let you hurt anyone else! I'm combat ready! (prepares blades) Robo (internal): Please no, not this one. She's just a little girl. And she's the only one like me. Robo: *electronic sigh* Fight! (*cue Mega Man X5 - X vs Zero) Penny immediately strikes Robo several times with a barrage of blades. Sparks fly off, leaving Robo with a few scratches, but nothing more. Robo responds by attempting to walk up to Penny and punching her, but Penny neatly sidesteps out of the way. Robo then switches it up by using the Rocket Punch. It hits her directly in the stomach, sending her backwards into a pile of empty crates. Penny blocks the attacks with Aura. Robo then charges up for the Robo Tackle. As Penny is recovering her footing, she notices him charging up. As he charges towards her, she uses her blades to thrust her out of the way, sending him careening into a wall. As Robo gets up, staggering, he can't find where Penny is. Unsure of her location, he uses the Laser Spin to identify her position. Penny is struck in the back of the hand whilst attempting to rush him. While it doesn't hurt much, it does tell Robo where Penny is. In her close proximity, Robo grabs Penny by the arm. Penny tries to break free, but Robo's superior strength prevents it. With her in range, Robo uses the Proximity Bomb. Penny is sent flying, but she anchors the blades into the ground to stop herself. She then retracts the blades from the earth and switches them to fire a barrage of lasers. Robo counters with the Rapid-fire Fist, each punch altering the aim of the blades so the blasts miss him. Penny calls the blades back, rearranging them to form a circle of swords. At the centre, a large laser blast is visible charging. Robo braces himself for the impact. The laser is fired, and Robo is hit directly. Robo is still standing, but Penny is starting to lose steam. Robo walks over to Penny, who in turn uses her swords to thrust her away. It is for naught, however, as another Rocket Punch is fired and hits Penny in the legs. She trips and falls, the blades scattered on the ground. When the hand is returning to Robo, it gets snagged on Penny's blade cable, dragging her back to Robo. Now within grabbing distance, Penny is grabbed with both arms as Robo fires the Electrocute attack. The electricity overloads many of Penny's vital circuits, leaving her barerly standing. Robo has now had enough, and aims one last Rapid-fire Fist at Penny's face. The penultimate punch removes the last of Penny's aura; the final punch ends her. K.O.! Verdict (lists advantages): Penny: -Faster -More mobile -More experience fighting solo -Aura provided superior (though limited) early-game defence Robo: -More versatile in offensive options -More stamina -More experience overall -Consistently more durable -Higher damage output Both: -Range -Physical strength Other: Trivia This is the first fight to include Robo. Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Kontororou Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016